


Drink Down That Gin And Kerosene.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, PWP, The Pairing Is the Warning, Time Period: Reign of Ezar Vorbarra, Yuletide 2015, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:59:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5521190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ges fucks the Prince's grandson at the Prince's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink Down That Gin And Kerosene.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yhlee (etothey)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etothey/gifts).



> Title is from Nobody Puts Baby In The Corner by Fall Out Boy, because calling this I'll Be Your Best Kept Secret And Your Biggest Mistake was a little too on the nose. ;) Happy Yuletide!

Ges Vorrutyer has his cock in the Prince's grandson's mouth and it is glorious. 

Before tonight, the last time Ges'd seen Aral Vorkosigan, Aral was still snapping at anyone who addressed him by his proper title. 'Lord Vorkosigan' was still his dearly-departed brother. Ges personally considers it a great failing on _his_ elder brother's part to have not died in the war and allowed Ges to inherit the Countship, but he will allow Aral some sentimental attachment. It was the massacre that sparked off the war, after all, and so it is politically expedient for dear Aral to constantly cloak himself in his brother's great martyrdom. If the gossip is to be believed, Count Vorkosigan enforces this strictly. The Vorkosigan sacrifice cannot be forgotten by anyone, least of all its survivors. Least of all, its beneficiaries.

Now Ges has Aral half out of his service uniform, and Aral sucks cock like he hates Ges, which makes Ges wonder how much practice Aral has had with this. Enough of it, that's clear, and probably not with any of his friends, or else he'd be off with them right now and not Ges. He's got a talented mouth and knows some tricks, so someone might have spent some time teaching Aral how to take it. Or perhaps Aral has simply made a study during his carousing through the caravanserai. Ges can't be the only one who likes to put Lord Vorkosigan on his knees and make him choke.

Ges wonders how many of the men here tonight have had Aral like this. Perhaps his little toady, that Vorhalas spare? Not many of their set have been invited to the Prince's birthday, mostly heirs and a smattering of second sons. Ges owes his invitation to a friend looking to make her ex-husband turn red. Trading in a Vorthys for a Vorrutyer, my, oh my. Ges can play the part well, can tune jealousy like an instrument, can twist it like a knife. He dances well, he smiles beautifully, and his family was on the _correct_ side of the war.

On the side of the war with the Vorkosigans and the Prince, and Aral here knows all about that, doesn't he? He knows about allies and about family. He knows that if their fathers have their way, they will become brothers-in-law. Ges's sister will go to the Vorkosigans in return for their father gaining valuable political capital. Everyone knows how the Vorkosigans treat their friends.

And everyone knows what the Vorrutyers will do if you turn your backs, so, really, why shouldn't Ges have Aral first? His sister can wait her turn. Ges will tell her how good Aral's mouth is, how he moans at a rough fist in his hair or a tight grip on his neck. Ges will tell her about the look in Aral's eyes when Ges had proposed they find a quieter location. Ges will tell her how Aral took him to an unused bedroom, one with no hints of personalization or habitation. This is not Aral's room at the Prince's home. This is firmly a vacant room, useful for a meaningless encounter. Ges will tell his sister how much Aral _values_ their assignation, that he put his hand over Ges's mouth and told him to be silent, before sinking to his knees with well-practiced grace. Ges will tell her how Aral had opened his own trousers and touched himself as he brought Ges to hardness with his mouth.

And perhaps Ges will tell her what happens later, when Ges comes into Aral's mouth and Aral spits it out onto the floor. Perhaps he will tell her that her future husband put Ges's hand on his cock and ordered him to stroke him to completion. And, as Ges obeyed, Aral hissed in his ear, telling him that he must never tell anyone, that this must remain a secret.

Perhaps Ges will tell her that he invited Aral to his next soiree, that Aral will certainly attend if his courage does not desert him, and Ges will make sure that it does not. He will pay a visit to his new friend to remind Aral of how this had felt, how the very illicit nature of their encounter had made it all the better. He will remind Aral that Prince Xav's servants would certainly have told him that the room had been used. And who else but Aral Vorkosigan would dare walk through the halls of the Prince's residence like it was his own and commandeer a room for this purpose? Ah, but Aral will like that. A man like Aral, he wants the shame. He wants to be caught. He wants to be on his knees for a mere Vorrutyer. He wants to _take it_.

And Ges will have him. He will have him in a bed, and he will have him up against a wall, or over a desk, or a thousand other ways. And he will have Aral beg him for it. And perhaps if Aral is good, Ges might return the favor. He might allow this near-Prince the use of his own body for his pleasure. Aral, Ges thinks, is the type to be gentle at first, but with some coaxing... well, with some coaxing, Ges could make something out of Aral. They may both be Lieutenants here, but no one would ever mistake Ges and Aral for equal footing. Aral is the kind of friend that Ges's father has encouraged him to make. And now Ges knows what Aral is like. He knows what Aral looks like on his knees, his lips caressing a cock. That is not knowledge that is lost lightly.

Aral might think that tonight is the last time, but, oh, Ges knows better. There will be another time, and another, and another, until Aral cannot remember when he was not wrapped around Ges Vorrutyer's finger, and until Aral would not have it any other way. Ges is a reasonable man; he will share his conquest with his sister. She will need a good husband, and Ges will make sure Aral's worst urges are channeled in the right direction. It wouldn't do for Lord Vorkosigan to get a knife through the ribs in a wreck of a bar in the caravanserai. Much better for that knife to caress his nipples and navel in Ges's bed.

And Ges will enjoy watching Aral get fucked, will choose his partners with care. Aral will slake his thirst under Ges's control, not wild, like he must have been. Ges will keep him under control.

Their partnership will be glorious.

**Author's Note:**

> [Yuletide Reveal Post](https://lannamichaels.dreamwidth.org/903773.html)


End file.
